


Louis' California experience

by Anonymouskeeper



Series: "Yeah, I'm the only one that's not famous. So what?" [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Louis, Protective Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper
Summary: When Louis travelled to California to spend the summer with his best friends, he had expected to spend his days soaking in the sun, having fun with the four alphas and completely blocking any thoughts of University out of his mind.He hadn't expected to experience this."He groans at the thought, bringing up an arm to throw it over his face. It blocks out the sun but not the bad thoughts and it ultimately proves to be a bad decision."





	Louis' California experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Just a little one-shot connected to "I really do know them, I promise" featuring protective Liam (which is one of my favourite things ever). Just a warning, this story does feature a home invasion and minor sexual harassment, but it is all very minor. Most of the story is Liam and Louis being cute :)  
> Please tell me what you think.

Its the summer between second and third year of University and Louis has never been more glad of Liam's secluded California house than he is at this moment, having just got of the phone with Lottie, who had spent the vast majority of their conversation complaining about the rubbish weather they'd been having. Louis hadn't been able to resist teasing her about the 30 degree sun he'd been enjoying by the poolside and the conversation had ended with her hanging up on him as he chuckled. He did love annoying his younger sister; it was, after all, an older brothers prerogative.

He was still chuckling as he hauled himself up out of his sun lounger, discarding his phone on the seat and adjusting his sunglasses to sit more comfortably on his face. He was currently the only one in the house, with Liam needed on set this morning and Harry having gone to the recording studio for a few hours. Niall had three days to film all the parts needed for his part on a cooking show and had left early that morning and Louis didn't expect him back until late tonight. Zayn was flying in tomorrow, too busy finishing his latest project to fly in any earlier.

He wandered over to the pool, plopping down at the pool side to dip his feet into the lukewarm water for a moment before sliding fully into the pool. He was starting to feel overheated and the cool water felt heavenly as he swam a quick lap before turning over to float on his back. He stayed like that for a while, basking in the afternoon sun on his face and the cool water lapping at his shoulders. He needs this after his crazy second-year of University; the party's, the friendship drama; the coursework, the exams, his internship. He had taken this summer off, after working pretty much all the way through last summer, to relax and regroup before starting what was sure to be a harrowing third year; he was not looking forward to writing his dissertation.

He groans at the thought, bringing up an arm to throw it over his face. It blocks out the sun but not the bad thoughts and it ultimately proves to be a bad decision.

"Well, well, well, we didn't expect to see such a pretty omega here."

Louis startles at the sudden voice, turning over onto his front and accidentally tipping his head into the water. He comes up coughing, his hair dripping into his eyes and his lungs burning and throat burning from the sudden inhale of water.

The alpha standing at the poolside, watching on with a cruel smirk marring his face, gives a bark of laughter.

"Poor omega." He taunts, crouching down to rest on his haunches. He darts a quick look over his shoulder and Louis looks up, confused, to see people moving about in the house. His heart rate quickens even more and he almost stops breathing.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Louis asks quietly, even though he can guess the answer.

"Don't you worry about that, poor omega." The alpha, who Louis noticed had dirty blonde hair and narrow hazel eyes, reached out. Louis jumped back, but the water slowed his movements enough that the strange alpha managed to grab his arm. Louis couldn't help but scream as he was dragged up and out of the water and into the alpha's rough arms, one of the alpha's hands coming up to cover Louis' mouth and the other one going straight for his bum. The alpha took a long pull of Louis scent, pleasure apparent in his eyes.

"We didn't realise you'd be here, omega, but I can't help but be glad that you are." The alpha almost purred. Louis shivered in disgust and used all his strength to push the alpha away. The alpha barely moved and Louis could feel tears gather in his eyes in frustration. Where was Liam? Or Harry or Niall? Where were his alphas?

Just as he thought that, he heard a familiar growl. Evidently, the strange alpha holding his still heard it too, as his neck clicked he turned to look over his shoulder so fast. Taking advantage of the distraction, Louis pushed at the alpha again and this time the alpha stumbled. Louis quickly shook of the strange arms and took a step away, tumbling straight into the pool. He flailed, unable to get his bearings and began to really panic as he struggled for breath.

It couldn't have even been 30 seconds from when he hit the water to when he managed to push his head up out of the pool but to Louis, it felt like an eternity. His lungs were burning like they were on fire, his eyes were so watery he could only see vaguely misshapen blurs and his heart was beating so fast he was pretty sure it was going to beat straight out of his chest.

"Louis!"

He startled again, all his nerves tingling and feeling very sensitive. He recognised the voice, though, and although his heart was still beating much too fast, Louis could feel some of the panic recede.

"Lou." This time, his name came a lot softer and Louis' eyes had cleared enough for him to see Liam crouching at the side of the pool, hand stretched out towards him and a concerned look on his face.

Louis gave a little cry and surged forward, reaching both his arms out towards the familiar alpha. In one fluid movement, Liam reached down and grabbed Louis under the arms, easily lifting him out of the pool and into his arms, whilst at the same time pushing himself into a standing position. He stumbled back a step at the extra weight but quickly righted himself. Louis shifted himself around, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist and lifting his arms to wrap them around the alpha's neck, holding on so tightly it was a wonder Liam could still breathe. Liam didn't care, though, and wrapped one arm securely under Louis' bum and the other across his shoulders. He gripped the back of Louis' neck with one hand, holding Louis' head against his neck in an effort to calm the stressed omega. He ignored his own stress for the time being, feeling infinitely better now that Louis was in his arms.

Taking a deep breath of Louis' scent - lemongrass and jasmine, a burning bonfire underneath the freshness - finding it extremely comforting despite Louis even smelling slightly waterlogged. That knocked Liam out of his slight daze and he turned on his heel, completely ignoring the prone, unconscious body of the strange alpha on the floor. He made sure Louis' head remained in his neck, keeping the omega from seeing such a sight and didn't let up on his grip on Louis until they were in one his back rooms - a study that was mainly used by Louis when he had an essay he needed to write or an exam to prepare for.

Liam sat heavily on the sofa pushed up against one of the walls, letting out a sigh. The police were on the way and with all three intruders - one alpha and two betas - unconscious, Liam let his instincts take over.

"Omega." He growled.

Louis whined, pulling away from Liam's shoulder and baring his neck. Liam lent down and bit the nape, hard. Louis immediately sagged forward, only prevented from falling against Liam entirely by the alpha's teeth in his skin. Liam felt himself settle - his omega was in his arms, wet and scared but ultimately unharmed.

They sat that like for who knows how long, breathing in each other. Louis' heart beat finally slowed enough for him to doze off on the alpha's shoulder, snuffling into his neck. Liam was relaxed enough to smile, but not enough to fall asleep alongside his omega. The police were moving about the house, removing the intruders and making sure that nothing had been taken from the house. Liam couldn't relax until they had left, one of the police officers - a female omega, dressed in a smart blazer - popping her head through the doorway to tell them softly that they had processed everything and would call them tomorrow about getting a statement. They had enough footage from the security cameras installed throughout the house to charge and hold the intruders.

When the house was empty aside from them, Liam got to his feet - although with a bit of struggle - manoeuvring Louis around so that he was holding the omega against his chest, one arm under Louis' knees and the other arm under his shoulder blades. Carefully, Liam made his way upstairs and to the master bedroom. The bed was the biggest you could find, made specifically for mating packs of a larger size and Liam gracefully slid Louis under the covers, making sure the omega was in the middle of the bed. After one last check to make sure that the omega was comfortable, Liam crept out of the bedroom, pulling the door too but not shutting it completely.

He spent the hour Louis was napping cleaning up downstairs, spraying everything with a scent-neutralising spray - unable to bear the scent of strangers in his house - and putting everything back in its place. The alpha was still fussing about in the kitchen when Louis padded down the stairs. The omega had had a quick shower and changed into a pair of soft jogging bottoms and one of Liam's hoodies. Liam had to stop himself from cooing at the omega and instead accepted Louis' hug.

"You alright, Boo?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." The omega nodded into the alpha's chest, taking a happy sniff. "I'm good."

And he was. It had been scary, definitely, but he had managed to break the strange alpha's hold and Liam had come very soon afterwards. He was pretty sure that he had actually spent less than five minutes on his own with the intruder and knowing that Liam was here, now, kept him feeling safe.

He felt even safer two hours later, bundled in a blanket on the sofa on top of Liam, with Harry at his feet and Niall at his head; and Zayn on the flight over. In fact, he had never felt safer.


End file.
